1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a robot and a control method for the robot.
2. Related Art
Work for assembling a box using a robot has been performed.
For example, in a robot system described in JP-A-2014-124798 (Patent Literature 1), a robot includes a hand that attracts a box material and a robot main body to which the hand is attached, the robot main body performing assembly of the box material while moving, in a predetermined direction, the box material attracted by the hand. In the robot system, for example, an attracting section is disposed at the distal end of an arm section coupled to a frame to be capable of turning around a predetermining turning axis. The attracting section is configured to be turned around the turning axis by an air cylinder (see claim 1, paragraph 0020, and the like of Patent Literature 1).
Assembling of two different components by a robot has been performed.
For example, in a robot apparatus and an assembly method for components described in JP-A-2014-117766 (Patent Literature 2), assembling for inserting a cylindrical component into an easily elastically deformable annular component is performed (see Patent Literature 2).
However, in the robot apparatus and the assembly method for components described in Patent Literature 2, work for aligning concentric axes of the annular component and the cylindrical component and incorporating the components is performed. End effectors having a complicated mechanism are necessary in a robot. When a set of a plurality of components (a set of the annular component and the cylindrical component) needs to be simultaneously incorporated, the assembly method is inadaptable. When an easily elastically deformable component is assembled, assembling by impedance control is difficult. Therefore, it is almost impossible to assemble the easily elastically deformable component.
In the robot in the past described in Patent Literature 1, when work for assembling a box is performed, the box material is attracted using air to be fixed or raised.
However, in such a robot in the past, when the work for assembling the box is performed, the air or a peripheral device including complicated wiring or complicated piping such as a cylinder is necessary.
In the robot in the past described in Patent Literature 2, in order to fit an elastic component in another component, complicated operation for, for example, twisting the elastic component or pushing in the elastic component several times is sometimes necessary. In order to fit a plurality of elastic components, fitting operation needs to be executed a number of times equivalent to the number of elastic components. In such a robot in the past, assembling work of components is sometimes complicated.